Everything is not gonna be alright
by roswene
Summary: Brooke, an 18-year-old girl just lost her family to a demon. The Winchesters rescued her and now they're trying to help her start to live again. Along the way she becomes a part of the boys' family.


Summary: Brooke, an 18-year-old girl just lost her family to a demon. The Winchesters rescued her and now they're trying to help her start to live again. Along the way she becomes a part of the boys' family.  
>So, this is my first fanfic ever, so I would like to hear some constructive criticism. My native language is not English, so please point out the things I got wrong (: Also, feel free to make any suggestions about the story (or anything else)<br>I don't own Supernatural, only Brooke/span/p

My body is hurting all over. I don't know for how long I've been in there, or what was that thing, that took me. It seemed human, but those black, soulless eyes are burned into my skull. After seeing the creature shred my family into pieces, I just died with them and all is left is the constant trembling and the pain in my arms, reduced to a numb feeling, all blood drained out of them. There are several cuts on my legs, arms and stomach, carved into me with something sharp. My wounds are covered with dried blood and I think I fractured some of my ribs when I've been thrown away with a flick of the hand and crashed into the wardrobe, which then landed on top of me. I've stopped trying to set myself free, the chains above my head are made of steel, and after all I am not superman. I'm blindfolded, but I perfectly know that there are dark circles under my eyes. I can't sleep, even though I could cry, never being this tired before. My hair is damp and dirty, so are my clothes. My dark jeans are shredded and bloodied, my once-purple shirt is clinging to me, and it makes me nauseous being this dirty. I'm barefoot, my feet are scraped. I wonder when will the monster come and kill me off, because I'm sure it won't keep me here forever and I want this torture to end.

I must have dozed off for a bit, because the next thing I know is that my hands fall free of the metal cuffs, my limbs are on their way hitting the ground along with my body, but instead of the hard impact I come up against something firm, but soft and warm. Soon there are arms encircling my waist and slowly I'm lifted up from the cold surface. The blindfold is carefully removed from my head, but I just don't have the energy to open my eyes. A hand sneaks under my legs and I let out a painful moan, my ribs are giving me hell, my breathing quickens, but after a minute or so I got accustomed to the new position. I feel the rhythmic sway as my carrier starts walking with fast, but slightly limping steps.

My eyes are closed, so I depend on my hearing, which is quite muffled, the warmth of the body around me slowly giving me comfort and brings me to sleep, although the heavy breathing above me does seem to concern me a bit. The last thing I hear is a loud scream and a loud thump, as if something heavy fell to the ground. After that, I'm off to a dreamless, heavy sleep. I wonder if I will wake up.

The first thing my mind registers is the softness that covers my entire body. Then comes the pain, which brings back my memories of the cold dungeon and the loss of my family. The fear creeps on me gradually and my eyes snap open, my breathing labored, my entire body shaking. The blinding light causes me to frown and hiss at the sudden pain, but I can't seem to calm down. I hear rustling and suddenly there are two faces hovering over me and trying to sooth me.

One of the faces disappears and soon the light is reduced with the noise of curtains being moved to block out the sun, so my seeing clears out and I can make out the person standing above me and keeping me pinned down – obviously trying to keep me from hurting myself, but my mind doesn't seem to come down to this conclusion immediately. Another, a third face comes to my peripheral vision and I feel cool fingers on my temple, and I black out.

The next time I regain consciousness it's more peaceful. It must be night, because I can clearly hear the chirp of crickets and the hooting of an owl. I try to move, but it hurts to do so. I manage to get into a half-sitting half laying position. This way I can see the room I'm in. Clearly, it's a hotel room. The old, pale green walls, the small coffee table with a couple of chairs and two queen sized beds with green duvet. I see the way to the small kitchen, there's light coming from there, and I catch some voices speaking in hushed tones.

- Hello? – I haven't used my voice for quite some time, so it comes out like a whisper. My throat is incredibly dry, but seeing that moving is not an option I try it again. The conversation stops and soon there's a man coming towards me.

He is about 6'1", has short, dark blonde hair and green eyes. He doesn't look scary and even though I know that I'm kind of safe – after all they brought me there and more or less patched me up -, but still, I don't know either of them. Suddenly calling out doesn't seem a great idea, I sunk further into the bed, I don't really know what to expect. He picks up one of the chairs from the room and brings it closer, then he goes back to the kitchen and returns with a glass of water, puts it on the nightstand near my bad and sits down about a meter away from me. His face is unreadable, troubled and calm at the same time – the latter is probably for my sake. He is looking at me as if he could see into my brain – it's a bit unnerving and it takes every fiber of my body to stay calm. I take the water and drink it hungrily, then put the glass back. After what seems like ages, he starts to speak.

- How do you feel? – It's a simple question, but I don't know how to respond. Physically I'm on my way to recover, although the cuts and my ribs still hurt. But mentally? I can't even begin to understand what happened. One day I was happily living with my family in our quiet neighborhood in Noblesville, Indiana and now here I am, an orphan, kidnapped and tortured by a demonic creature, then saved by some strangers. As the thoughts swivel through my mind I can feel the tears gather. I feel his eyes on me. He must see how much a wreck I am at the moment, because he changes the topic.

- I'm Dean. Me and brother – Sam – got you out of the demon's place. Could you tell me your name? – He tried to be so cautious, that I wanted to answer. So I composed myself more or less and told him my name.

- Brooke. – my voice came out a bit rough, not having used it for some time, but either way Dean sent me a small, encouraging smile, just happy that I responded. The smile didn't last long, seeing the situation, but it made it a better.

- Okay Brooke, could you tell me, what do you remember?

_  
>So, that's the first chapter. How did it go?<p> 


End file.
